White Rock Shooter
White Rock Shooter or WRS (ワイトロック•シュウーター Waito Rokku Shūtā) is a character for the upcoming RPG Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. She appears as an antagonist in the Black Rock Shooter PSP video game. WRS is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto. Appearance White Rock Shooter's appearance consists of a white and magenta futuristic outfit as a theme. She wields a giant curved scythe (as big as her) named 'White Scythe' with ease. She has two white "wings" sticking out of her back, composed of four smaller wings each. These can engulf themselves in magenta flames while in battle. Both wings have a black star on them. Her hair is seperated into two even long twintails. Her appearance is similar to Black★Rock Shooter, but more complicated and the main colors are magenta and white, compared to Black★Rock Shooter's black and blue color theme. Trivia *She is initially released as a Figma figurine for a short period before the announcement of her introduction into the game. *It is said that the Apostles numbered fifteen when they invaded the earth. It's possible that WRS finished off the other eight members or that could just be the work of the human defence forces. *Even though WRS is shown in the trailer as an enemy of BRS, her true motives, which side she's on, remains a mystery. However, there could be a possibility that one time she's an ally and one time she's not. *WRS seems to have a Rock Cannon just like BRS. However, this only seem to appear on her other mode. Its design is different too, as its handled by WRS just like her scythe. It's like her scythe is being added a cannon. *There are depictions of WRS. One is a black skinned girl with clothes similar to the original BRS however, white and like the GAME version, had a little opened-up shorts. This other depiction is only drawn wielding her Black Blade. *WRS overall design (minus the mecha equipment) seems to be based on the original BRS and Dead Master. However, if seen clearly, she actually has the elements of the 4 BRS characters shown in the OVA. *WRS was shown to also have a Rock Katana. However this only appears after having a showdown with Black Rock Shooter wielding her Rock Katana as well. Her Rock Katana was shown to be pure white with little grey coloured details on the blade of the sword, just like BRS *WRS was shown to have Giant Wings that seems to transform together with her Rock Cannon into a giant-turret like cannon where WRS is standing behind it to shoot a Giant Ball of Energy that divides into 2, 4 and eventually turning to 8 very small bullets with a homing system. *WRS' was rumored to be "eating" humans/aliens/etc due to the cut-scene where Nafue's Armor and Nana Gray's Armor were dismantled and there was no trace of the body of the target, It is unknown if Other aliens ate the two or if it was W.R.S herself who did it. *In the game, WRS is noted to be BRS' and Grey's "Mother". She is in fact the original source for their cloning. *In the True End, WRS only "ate" Nafue it is unknown why Nana's armor/clothes are in the ground when it happened not to mention that when BRS is returning back to earth she immediately said "Nana..!~" it is unknown if Nana was "naked" or so forth due to the fact that her clothes and armor are left in the Moon Summit. Category:Characters Category:Game-Exclusive Characters